Revenge of the Titan Lord
by BlackWolfAngel18
Summary: Percy had had enough with the selfish ways of the Gods. Taking his son, he disappears into the mortal world, hoping never to return. But when Poseidon turns up in his kitchen with a plea for help, will Percy return to the world he wants to forget? Or will he let the Olympians sing their final song?
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:**

**Hello people of fanfiction! My name is BlackWolfAngel18, and this is my first post on this site! Don't worry, I'm not a writing noob, so my spelling and grammar should be correct. But if you spot a mistake please tell me so I can fix it. This is Story #1, Revenge of the Titan Lord, action!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, because if I did I wouldn't be living in sunny England!**

**BlackWolfAngel18 **

Chapter One: We Need YOU!

Poseidon's POV:

I watch my 21 year-old son, a woeful pride shinning in my sea-green eyes. He is knelt down by his mother's grave, replacing the wilted flowers and polishing the stone. I shake my head, when will he learn? I'm both pleased and annoyed that he's inherited my strong will.

Time and time again I have offered him a place at my side, to control the oceans. Using the power no other son of mine ever showed. But still he refuses. He says he promised the mother that he'd look after their son, my Grandson. He won't tell me who 'she' is, but he will talk about her to no end. The loving gaze never leaving his eyes. He says it was just for one night. That he couldn't even think about loving another, not after the daughter of Athena was murdered so brutally. But his eyes say different.

He became a marine biologist, genetics I guess, to stay and look after my Grandson. He is the perfect father, that I commend him for, but maybe too perfect. Will he put the fate of the world over looking after his son? I don't know, but I have to try. The world needs him now, more than ever before. Perseus Jackson WILL step up to the challenge, I'm sure of it.

**BlackWolfAngel18 **

I'm sitting here in his kitchen. He's in his son's room, putting him to bed. I wait anxiously to give him the news. I hear the muffled _I love you_s, the light goes out, and the slow and steady creak of a closing door. My son stands in front of me. An almost perfect copy in my own flesh and blood. His chest rises and falls rhythmically with the drumming of his fingers. I swallow my pride, preparing for a beating.

"Hello… Percy?" I falter, how can I do this? It's been too long. I only stop by every 4 months to see if he's changed his mind. I notice him stiffen up.

"Poseidon," he said curtly. "How nice of you to pay me a visit. But, as I said before and will say again, the answer is no." I sighed, I knew this wouldn't be easy.

"I know, but that's not why I'm here." Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" He said sarcastically, "What else would you come here for at… 6:00pm? The address of a pretty girl maybe? If so, then I'm sorry to tell you that you've probably visited all the girls on this street, either you or your bothers." Narrowing my eyes I turned fully to face him.

"I am your father!" I yelled. He snorted, "Who are you, Darth Vader?" I ignored him. "You do not speak to me like that, ever!" He tensioned, green eyes flaring.

"What will you do to me if I do?" He asked, his deep voice dangerously low. "What can you do? You took my Annabeth with your ignorance and now you're keeping my son and I away from his mother with your stupid paranoia! WHAT CAN YOU DO?! TAKE MY LIFE?! GO AHEAD, I'VE GOT NOTHING LEFT TO LIVE FOR ANYMORE!" He screamed. I could hear a two year-old crying in the background. He sighed and turned back to the door again. "I've got to get that." He said.

I was still in shock, "Wait! Percy!" I jabbered, "Help, please! The Olympians need you, I need you, and even Zeus said he needs you!"

Percy stopped, "Zeus said he needs me?" He said disbelievingly. "How many pints did you give him before he admitted that?" I smiled; progress.

"10 or 11, I'm not sure. 'Lost count after 7." Percy chuckled.

"Typical Zeus, that man would put his pride before his life in a heartbeat, can't say I'm surprised though…" He drifted off into thought.

I laughed, if there was anything I loved more than arguing with Athena, it would be making fun of my _darling_ little brother, Zeus. Who couldn't resist that? But it was time to get to the point.

"Look Percy." I said, "The reason I came here is because, without you, Olympus will fall." Percy groaned exasperatedly.

"I've only just saved you!" He exclaimed, "Can't you Gods keep yourselves out of trouble for more than a decade?" I smiled sheepishly.

"Well, with Zeus making enemies left, right and centre, it's kind of hard not to run into someone who's managed to make up a reason for their claim on your blood." I said, sighing. Percy opened his mouth to respond with a witty retort, but turned back to look at his son playing absently with the corner of the duvet. He was a handsome boy; jet-black hair and an attitude like his father's. He was built differently to Percy though, he was skinny and agile, more for a bow than a sword. But his eyes unsettled me. Sea-green, like his father and me before him, but rimmed with an eerie silver iris. They were mockingly familiar, as if the name off his mother was on the tip of my tongue but got jammed when I tried to name her. I shook it off, I came here for a reason, and that wasn't to play Guess Who. "Listen Percy, Zeus took it too far this time. He tried to kill Hades' son, who apparently disrespected him. How he managed to do that while sleeping, I don't know. But he managed to gain my respect." Percy narrowed his eyes.

"He tried to kill my cousin? And he wonders why I don't want to help him." He muttered. I carried on. "Hades', of course, didn't find this amusing. He was so angry my father has managed to possess him during his moment of weakness." I braced myself for Percy's reaction, he did NOT disappoint.

"WHAT!" He shouted, eyes flaring. "I JUST got rid of him! Titan Lord or not, I will not let him do this!" Suddenly the kitchen sink exploded, drenching everything in sewage water. I sighed and released some of my godly energy to clean the tiled flooring.

"So, do you agree to help?" I asked, trying to contain my relief at his imminent co-operation.

"Ye…" Percy started, before he was interrupted by a tug on his arm.

"Daddy?" His son whispered timidly. Percy bent down to be eye level with him. "Yes, Ivan?"

"I can't sleep," Ivan continued, "I'm scared." Percy enveloped his son in his arms.

"Don't be, let's get you back in bed." He replied. Lifting his son as he wrapped his small arms around his father's neck. He slowly lowered Ivan onto the mattress.

"Don't go Daddy," Ivan whispered again, "I can't lose you too." Percy looked confused. "Who did you lose, Ivan?" he questioned.

"Mammy."

Percy's eyes widened and he started to tear up. "Listen here, young man," He said. "Don't you ever say that again. Mammy left because she had to, and she will come back for exactly the same reason. I won't let you grow up without seeing her at least one more time. I'll drag her sorry butt here myself if I have to." Ivan laughed childishly.

"Good! Then I can kick her butt for leaving after you've dragged it here!" Percy grinned.

"That's my boy!" He laughed, rising to his feet. All signs of tears disappearing from his body. "Now, go to sleep."

"Sleep?" Ivan giggled, "But I'm too excited now!" Percy pulled the blanket to his neck.

"You'll manage it," he said, kissing Ivan's forehead, "Don't you worry."

I watch him walk pass me as I stood in the doorway. "So," I prompted, "You'll help?"

Percy tensioned, so much for progress. "No." He said dully, "My son is more important to me than a group of self-centred, power-obsessed immortals."

I sighed, "What happened to you, son?"

"I woke up."

This was going to be harder than I thought.

**BlackWolfAngel18 **

**Wow! First chapter and 1400 words! Well, it seems a lot in numbers, anyway. See you guys next chapter! BlackWolfAngel18 signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:**

**Hello again people of fanfiction! BlackWolfAngel18 here with the second chapter. I won't talk too much now because I want to get on with the story, but I just want to do something I'm planning to do every chapter, which is giving a shout out to the first 3 ****_positive_**** reviewers:**

**17wilsonh – I try my best to write well and your review tells me that all my hard work pays off, so thank you!**

**Rehsa – I'm glad you do, took me long enough to write it! As for the mother, you'll just have to wait and see :D**

**Sir Science – I'm happy you're intrigued, just keep reading!**

**Now that that's done, it's time for chapter 2 of Revenge of the Titan Lord, action!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hind nor tail of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, although, if I did I would buy a dolphin. Why? I don't know, I'll think of a reason one day…**

**BlackWolfAngel18**

Chapter Two: Granddad has come to visit…

Percy's POV:

I close my eyes as Poseidon vanished in a flash of golden light. The nerve of those Olympians, well, apart from _her_. I won't lie; I miss her. But I can't show it. I can't tell. Our relationship was secret, her identity unknown. If it was, well, her reputation would be destroyed. It's better for everyone this way, apart from Ivan.

My son, Ivan. I never thought I'd have children, not after I watched the horrors which any demigod has to go through. Of course I'd wanted them, but not in this lifetime. My first girlfriend died in a freak Cyclops attack during our date. I left camp because of that; every corner reminded me of her, and the stares. The stares were the worst. Every glance sent my way was one of comfort. And I hated it. It was a constant reminder of her death. So I left, no _goodbye_s_, see you soon_,_ don't worry 'bout me._ Because I knew it wasn't true. The life of a demigod is tough; you can't make any lasting connections with anybody, the monsters strive to steal happiness of any sort.

I spend my days looking after Ivan and 'studying' my fishy friends. I don't actually study them, I just ask them what they do all day. This, somehow, passes for work, so my boss pays me, and I spend it on food and shelter. This is what I do, and, of course, fighting monsters to keep my small family of 2 safe.

I'm not ready for my life to turn hectic again. It took 3 years to get my life anywhere near remotely normal. I wasn't going to give that up anytime soon.

I was brought out of my musing by a loud crash, followed by a high-pitched scream.

I leapt to my feet, and grabbed my trusty pen, Anaklusmos, Riptide. I yanked the cap off and the pen sprang to life, elongating into my sword. A gift from a friend that once belonged to the infamous Heracles. I sighed and looked to the sky, drinking in the beauty of my favourite constellation, the Huntress.

I willed my feet to take me to the screamer, it was time to kick some butt.

**BlackWolfAngel18**

I jumped over a crate, trying to catch my breath before my enemies realised where I'd disappeared to. I didn't have long, the Chimera wasn't stupid, well, as stupid as most monsters.

I took a deep breath and leapt from my hiding spot. "Hey! Buddy! Tired yet?" The Chimera span around, blood-red eyes gleaming with malice. I eyed her warily; I hadn't forgotten the faint scar that ran the length of my thigh. The water may heal me, but Chimera poison is hard to get rid of.

The snake tail hissed at me, fangs ready to sink into my skin. Without warning, my leg seized up, sending painful spasms up my side. I cried out in agony, groping at my thigh. I quickly retrieved my hand with a yelp, as warm blood, hotter than fire, began to soak through my jeans.

_The poison!_ I thought, _the Chimera must have reopened my scar, maybe there was still some poison on the wound!_

I limped out of the way, narrowly avoiding the lion's jaw. How could I fight her? I have no hope, I knew how this fight would end; I'd had it before, and this time there wasn't a famous monument for me to skydive off.

I tried to think, how was the Chimera defeated? I remembered Chiron telling me the adventures of Bellerophon and Pegasus in one of the more interesting of his lectures. _How did they defeat it? _I begged my brain, _think harder!_ Then I remembered.

Bellerophon shot the Chimera from the back of Pegasus, out of the reach of her deadly heads. He threw his lead spear at her, which melted in her fire, meaning it could puncture her skin and kill her.

_That's no use!_ I complained,_ I don't have a flying horse right now! _Then my brain clicked and I mentally slapped myself for being so slow. It was time for some roll-play.

Dodging the Chimera's fire, I raised my head and yelled, I just hoped he was close enough to hear, "BLACKJACK!"

_What's up boss?_

I felt so relieved, I couldn't stop the crazy grin from spreading across my face. "You don't know how glad I am to see you."

_Yeah, I do. I'm just too awesome for you not to miss me._

I leapt into the air, and landed on the back of my Pegasus. I looked down at the Chimera, the realisation of what I was doing seemed to dawn on her. The lion head roared in fury.

"Bring me lower buddy, we need her to breathe fire!" I yelled over the noise.

Blackjack hesitated, _you sure, boss? Wings and fire don't mix too well you know._

I steeled myself, "I'm sure buddy, I know what I'm doing."

_I'm not too sure of that._

I hung on tightly with my free hand, the other grasping Riptide. Celestial Bronze won't melt in anything less than Greek fire, but it can get really, _really_ hot. I should know, after all, I blew up a volcano.

The Chimera watched us with beady eyes, waiting until we were in reach of her fire. The second she opened her mouth I threw Riptide like a javelin. I watched my sword turn bright red in the flames before it disappeared down her throat.

We watched as the Chimera started gagging, howling in pain as the furnace-hot sword killed her from the inside.

Eventually she fell to the ground, panting helplessly. I jumped off Blackjack and made my way over to the pitiful creature. Slowly the Chimera's laboured breathing drew to a halt. I knelt down next to the golden dust that was taking its place.

"Go to Tartarus." I muttered.

Fortuitously, a familiar laugh filled the air. I remembered this humourless laugh that sent shivers down my spine three years ago.

"Show yourself Kronos!" I yelled.

The laughter continued, "It's been a while, Grandson." Kronos' deep, rasping voice vibrated in the silent street. "Nice role-play, by the way. I'll admit, I didn't expect you to defeat me. But no matter, I won't let it happen again."

I spun around, searching wildly for the source of the voice. "You won't win!" I called out in reply, "I'll make sure of it!"

The laughter continued, as if the very thought of me defeating him again was positively hilarious. "I wouldn't be so confident if I was you," I hesitated.

"And why not?"

Kronos just chuckled, "Why don't you just go and check up on your daddy? I hear he's having some… _family_ problems."

**BlackWolfAngel18**

**Wow, that took a while to write! 1300 words this chapter, and the next will be coming soon. Please R&R, see you next chapter, BlackWolfAngel18 signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note:**

**Hello again people of fanfiction! BlackWolfAngel18 here with yet another chapter. I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday but I was busy putting up my Christmas tree, fun! No more chatting now though, although I doubt many of you actually read this, as I want to reply to my first 3 reviews for chapter 2:**

**Monquez god of tides – I'm glad this story is awesome!**

**Candycrum – Thanks, here's the update!**

**Son of the Herobrine – Don't wait any longer, awesome name btw (minecraft ftw!)**

**Without further ado (apart from the disclaimer,) on with Chapter 3 of Revenge of the Titan Lord, action!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, how do I know? I still don't have a pointless dolphin… :C**

**BlackWolfAngel18**

Chapter Three: Holidays in Hades

Poseidon's POV:

I wandered slowly through the dark and mysterious tunnels of Hades' realm, my eyes squinting through the mist. A faint growl from my aimed path caused me to stop and ready my trident. I raised my hand and called back.

"Stop; I hear something."

Athena reacted immediately, spreading her arms to block the path, and glaring at Ares when he fruitlessly attempted to push past her.

I turned to face her, "I'm going to trek on ahead, go see what's in store." I stopped when Athena interrupted me.

"No, if you're going, I'm going." I sighed.

"I'm not going far, these paths are really thin; if we all went it would take forever. And besides, I'm only going to check we're going the right way." When she opened her mouth to protest I carried on, "And you know I'm right." She closed her mouth, setting for a bone-chilling glare. "Just saying, oh, and that glare doesn't work on me anymore, I'm used to it."

Her glare intensified as I turned around, which only succeeded in making me chuckle. "If I need you, I'll call for help."

"You better, or I'll kill you myself."

"I feel oh so loved."

I continued walking, ignoring the heated argument between Ares' and Artemis about being quiet.

My legs seemed to carry me for ages, past crevices and extremely low roofs. I jumped over a large rock, manoeuvring between the roof and wall. _Note to self: remind Hades to make the Underworld easier to break into._

Eventually I came upon a grand hall, but it wasn't finished. In some places the rocks were still on display, but they were slowly being covered by the skeletal warriors that marched continuously around the room.

In one direction the room broke off into a tunnel, through which I could see ghosts wandering in a field of corn, crying hopelessly in the darkened wasteland of the Underworld.

In the middle of the room was a dark, swirling pit. The pit seemed to tug at my feet, as if coaxing me in. I walked closer, against my better judgement. The pit seemed to pull me in, tugging at my senses. Surely it wouldn't hurt to have a peek, maybe go in?

"Enjoying the hospitality, _brother_?"

I span around, all suicidal thoughts about the pit gone. "_Hades,_" I spat, aiming my trident at his chest, I wasn't going to take any chances. "I was looking for you."

Hades stood upon a tall rock, looking down at me. His lips curled in a sadistic smile. "How… _nice_ of you to drop by. How's life treating you? Good?"

I was aware of creatures surrounding me. Dark, menacing creatures. They were at least 10 foot tall, and coated in black matted fur that was licked in the green flames of Greek fire. The head, torso and arms of a wolf were perfectly moulded with the hind of a man who spent his every breathing moment in the gym. They had dark black eyes, and 3 long claws, that were at least the length of its forearms, dripping in a dark green liquid that sizzled and hissed each time a drop hit the floor.

"Do you like them?" Hades mocked, "I created them myself. A mix of a full grown hell hound, a man and ball of Greek fire. I named it 'Kioc', and I coated their claws in primordium poison, a little concoction Father gave me as a gift from Tartarus himself. It can kill anything below a Primordial, and I've heard it hurts like _Hades_. Do you want to test it?"

I warily stepped away, much more alert of the dangers these beings possessed.

I tried to think of an escape root, but came up short. "Looks like there's only one thing for it," I muttered, "ATHENA!"

She appeared in less than a second, Ares close on her heels and Artemis already with an arrow cocked to fire. They had obviously been waiting around the corner for my call.

I span back around when I heard Hades landing swiftly on the stone floor. "Tut, tut, tut. And I thought you'd play alone Poseidon, but you've always been a bit of a coward, do you remember the 2nd Titan War? I seem to recall that you hung back and let the big boys do the fighting, and it was only when your _darling_ little godling nearly spontaneously combusted on your throne that you decided to join the fun."

"That's _funny_." I retorted, "I seem to recall defending Atlantis against an evil snake-wielding Titan and his crew of jolly squids while my _loving_ elder brother kidnapped my son in a futile attempt to have a say in the prophecy, but maybe I was mistaken."

Hades' smirk vanished. "So you want to play? I can comply. I've been wondering how fast that primordium poison worked, looks like I didn't have to wait long. KIOCS, DESTROY THEM!"

I had been readying myself for the battle I would be having with these death machines, but nothing prepared me for the speed with which they could attack. They were a blur, almost as fast as the speed with which Artemis was firing her arrows. I span, ducked and weaved while trying to find an opening I could use on the Kioc that attacked me. I swung my trident each time I dodged, only for it to be batted aside every time. I watched the colossal claws that were dripping the acidic poison that could fry even my godly bones. I studied the fighting style of the new being, looking for any patterns that I could use against it, but it was as chaotic as Aphrodite's wardrobe on prom night, and I could see no way that I could defeat it. I continued the pattern that I had started; duck, dodge, roll, slash, jump and twist.

Eventually I noticed the slight favouring that the beast had for its left side, always choosing to swing at me from the left if I was in reach. I quickly created a plan which I, personally, felt was worthy of Athena. I waited for the arm to come forward again before jumping in between its arms and stabbing into its armpit. I could feel the right arm coming towards me as I ducked under the still-extended left arm. When clear of the beast I watched it disintegrate into a pile of dust, but not golden like other monsters, but pitch-black, like the pit in the centre of the room.

Only after my adrenalin levels returned to normal did I notice the blaring pain on my right arm. When I looked at it I saw a shallow cut that ran the length of my bicep which was turning a deep purple colour. I watched in interest as a golden glow covered the wound before it became my usual tanned skin colour again.

I could hear the battle ceasing around me so I looked up. I saw Ares and Artemis being forced back down the path we came from and Athena who was running towards me with a Kioc following close behind. I dived in to help her by blocking another Kioc from getting close to her.

The battle continued in the same way it started; duck spin, weave, roll, slash and repeat. Eventually we began to tire, even with our godly stamina. "Athena," I panted, blocking an attack aimed at her head. "You need to leave."

"No!" She yelled back, fatigue clear in her voice, "I'm not leaving you again! Not this time!"

"Athena, this isn't the time to be awkward. Go to the Temple of Life, contact Percy, and tell him what happened. Get him to agree, we _need_ his help."

Athena was struggling, she didn't want to leave; she knew what would happen if she did. Sighing, she came to a conclusion. She let her spear hang at her side and turned around. "Don't die, please." Then she kissed me.

My body went numb, and my trident fell limply at my side. I wrapped my hands around her, enjoying the bittersweet moment before my death. I subconsciously noted that the Kiocs had stopped attacking us.

She quickly pulled away, reminding me of where we were. I watched her run away, back down the tunnel.

"Now…" Hades droned, "I do believe we have some catching up to do. Besides, we both know I'm not Hades, don't we _son_?" I didn't pay attention, my mind preoccupied with the fact I had just kissed my supposed worst enemy.

Hades, Kronos, whatever, sighed, "Well, if you're not even going to pay attention then there's no reason to continue talking. One of you Kiocs, knock him out."

I smiled faintly at my brother, "As you said, this is not you. I can't wait _Father_."

I heard the sound of bare feet growing closer and the snarl of an angry wolf before a blaring pain in my head made my vision blurry. "Enjoy your sleep_ son_, you're going to need it."

That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

**BlackWolfAngel18**

I awoke to whispers. My eyes had trouble coming into focus and a blaring headache made all noises sound like fog horns. Eventually my head stopped spinning enough to make out the thin figure of Hades, or at least his body; the mind was Kronos'. He was muttering into the pit, a smirk upon his face. "Yes, soon I shall gain my own body. I have the sea god chained up and so it is time to start draining him, his power will now be mine."

I was now aware of the chains circling my wrists and ankles, chains that my foggy mind had failed to notice with the headache before my father in my brother's body pointed them out to me.

I yanked pitifully at the chains, vainly trying to break free so I could strangle the idiot who trapped me in them. The noise that I was making seemed to catch Hades' attention.

"Oh look, sleeping beauty has woken up from her nap. So sorry that I'm not a knight in shining armour coming to rescue you, quite the opposite actually." Hades taunted.

I scowled angrily, "Shut up _Daddy_ and tell me why I'm here? What do you need me for? And what are you planning on doing?"

Kronos/Hades just smiled, "What is this? Twenty Questions? I don't have to tell you anything, you do realise that you are the prisoner here, not my glorious self?"

I snorted, "You? Glorious? That's about as believable as Zeus when he demands quiet because 'he is the most powerful god to ever exist' although everyone knows he cuddles his bolt at night."

Kronos grimaced, "Yes, I'm not exactly pleased with the way that one turned out, I'm sure if my darling Rhea would just have let me eat him he would have turned out far better."

"No thanks," I interrupted, "It was bad enough in there as it is, spending all those years in there with my insufferable little brother would have been unbearable. I had a hard enough time trying to stop Demeter force-feeding me cereal, Zeus knows how she found out about that in your stomach."

Kronos grinned back, "Well, as nice as this little chat was, I really must have that body of mine back. Strap yourself in, this is going to be one hades of a ride."

Then it started.

**BlackWolfAngel18**

**Wow! Longest chapter yet! 2040 words, it's going to be hard to beat that, but of course I'll try. Okay, the normal deal: I write you an incredibly long and brain-frying chapter and you R&R, see you next chapter, BlackWolfAngel18 signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note:**

**Hello people of fanfiction! BlackWolfAngel18 with yet another chapter, you lucky people get a new chapter nearly every day! These are my replies to the first 3 reviews for chapter 3:**

**Candycrum – Here's your update!**

**Hippodog – what's so funny? :D**

**SirScience – hello again! As for your question, Zeus is partying on Olympus and Hades, well, just read chapter 3!**

**Now that's done, it's time for you to read chapter 4 of Revenge of the Titan Lord, action!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, am I lying? Do you see any dolphins? No? Then I obviously don't own PJO then, do I?**

**BlackWolfAngel18**

Chapter Four: Athena Loses Her Head

Percy's POV:

I ran as my legs could carry me. I didn't stop until I reached the Temple of Life, the nearest place I where I knew I could contact my Dad.

I sped up the steps and burst through the door, eventually reaching his statue. I looked bemusedly at his position, as these statues reflect what position their respective god is in, and how damaged they are. My dad was kneeling on the floor, head bowed, with his hands in the air. He looked quite strange, despite the fact that I had already worked out that he was chained to something above him. I quickly searched his statue's body for signs of injury, and found a large bump on the back of his head that looked as if it had bled. His right bicep was also wounded; it had a long gash that was slightly purple, as if it was poisoned but his godly energy was stopping it from entering the blood stream.

My ADHD kicked in, spurring my mind into horrible visions that all contained my Father's death.

I tried to calm down, my Dad couldn't die; he was immortal! And yet my mind wasn't convinced, settling for a vision of my Dad surrounded by ichor, the blood of the gods, with his own trident buried in his chest. It chilled me to the core.

My musing was broken when the Athena statue lost its head. I watched in shock as it rolled unevenly before coming to rest at my feet. If the statues reflect the damage of their deity…

"Owww, I really need to check where I'm teleporting; I just whacked the head off my statue! Today is _not_ my day!"

I span around, spotting the _real _and _alive_ Athena staring exasperatedly at her headless statue.

"You're alive!" I cried out.

She looked at me as if I had grown another head, "Of course I'm alive; why wouldn't I be?"

I picked up the statue's lost head, struggling under its extreme weight as I showed it to her. "You lost your head."

I watched as her eyes glazed over, swaying into the land of memories. "Yes I did, didn't I? Why _did_ I kiss him?"

What?!" I yelped in surprise, "Athena, one of the three _maiden_ goddesses, _kissed_ someone? Who?!"

"Poseidon." Was her simple reply.

My head started to sway, Poseidon and Athena? The two worst rivals in the history of Olympus _kissed_! My brain couldn't comprehend it, I must be going crazy. I almost laughed at the impossibility of it.

"No, not possible."

"Yes, very possible, so possible that it _did_ happen."

Suddenly she fell to her knees, her head buried in her hands. "And I _left_ him there. Zeus knows what he's going through."

"Athena?" I asked hesitantly, "Are you okay? You're not acting like yourself."

"No, I'm not. Why did I leave him? I should've stayed." She mumbled, her voice muffled by her jeans.

I approached her, reluctant to sit down. Even though she was acting nothing like her fellow temperamental Olympians she was still on that council, and she was a very powerful member at that. "Where did you leave him?" Maybe I could save him.

"T-Tartarus."

My mind went blank, so much for my plan.

"You have to help him!"

I got up and wandered back to the Poseidon statue. I wanted to help my Dad, but it felt impossible. I was just a demigod; I could only take on so many monsters at a time, and Tartarus was their personal playground. I'd be eaten alive. But I couldn't just leave my dad, and Athena looked so much like Annabeth…

I broke.

"Fine, I'll save my Dad. But I'm going to need some help."

Athena's face broke into a smile, the first genuine smile she'd ever given me.

"Thank the gods! Now, you want some help? I think a trip to Camp Half-Blood is in order."

**BlackWolfAngel18**

And that is how I found myself wandering into Camp Half-Blood for the first time in 3 years with my Father's supposed worst enemy, Athena.

I was uncomfortable with all the stares. Everyone stopped what they were doing to whisper to their friends.

"Is that the legendary Percy Jackson?"

Why is he with Athena?"

"Aren't Poseidon and Athena, like, enemies or something?"

We carried on walking until we reached the Big House. As we approached Chiron and Rachel came out, it seemed that both were worried, probably about a new prophecy or a vision that Rachel had had of the future.

"Percy? M'boy, is that you?" Chiron gasped.

I smiled. I had really missed Chiron; he was like a second father to me.

"Yeah, it's good to see you again Chiron."

Athena rolled her eyes, "As nice as reunions are, we came here for a reason."

Chiron looked at Athena as if he had only just noticed she was there. "Lady Athena." He said while bowing deeply.

Athena nodded her head in acknowledgment, "Chiron, I hope the fates are treating you well."

"They are my Lady, and- if you don't mind me asking- why are you here? Gods and Goddesses don't just stop by for a visit."

"What about Artemis?" I interrupted, "She just comes to stay; that's a visit, isn't it?"

Chiron smiled, "I guess so."

Athena sighed exasperatedly, "Back to the matter at hand," she glared at me, "we need to two demigods who can accompany Perseus on a quest." I cringed at the use of my full name.

"Do you mind not calling me that? My name is Percy…"

"…us. You are called Perseus, get used to it."

Chiron interrupted our bickering, "I would think that you want Thalia and Nico, they are strong and you know them more than anyone else here."

I smiled, "The Hunters are at camp?"

Chiron smiled bashfully, "Actually… no. You will need to find them first, and then get Artemis' permission to take away her Lieutenant."

"Great," I muttered, "Another impossible task for Percy."

Athena smiled, "Sounds fun. You better go find the Hades boy, the sooner you start the better."

I stopped, grinning at my thoughts. "Hey, Athena?" She looked at me hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"I've just had an idea; if you are going to force me on this quest then my son will need someone to look after him while I go off on a wild goose chase in the leopard's lair, will you do have the honour of looking after a hyper-active two year-old? In fact, you don't have a choice, swear on the Styx to look after my son."

"But…"

"No buts, don't you remember? You don't have a choice. Swear it."

Athena sighed in defeat, "Fine, I swear on the Styx to look after Perseus' son until he returns from his quest." Thunder rumbled in the background. "You'd better be grateful." She grumbled.

I smiled in satisfaction, "Oh, I am. Now, I need to go find Nico. The sooner this is over the better."

**BlackWolfAngel18**

**Fantastico! That was fun. The usual deal; I won't update until I've got at least 3 reviews to reply to. So R&R like crazy! Then I'll give you another drama-packed chapter. See you guys next chapter, BlackWolfAngel18 signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note:**

**Hello people of fanfiction! BlackWolfAngel18 here with another chapter. Sorry I haven't been updating; I've had a lot of those sneaky end-of-term tests your teachers love to spring on you on the last 2 weeks of the term. I did alright though, 99% on my science and highest in the class in Spanish, so I'm on track and can continue updating! Now for my replies to reviews for chapter 4, I've decided to just reply to whichever ones take my fancy, and I found 4. So here we go:**

**Gold Testament – You gave two reviews, so I'll reply to both. I found the banter between Poseidon and Kronos hilarious as I was writing it, glad you liked it too! Athena is just not one for children; she's a more academic person. I want to say that reading your name was like major Déjà vu; later on I realised that you were one of the first fanfiction authors that I ever read! Love the stories!**

**Mackinza – Thanks! And I was wondering, have you been reading my plot line or are you just an amazing guesser?**

**Young IV – HoO hasn't happened; this is AU. I started writing this just after TLO came out so I couldn't fit it in when the HoO series started, but I might add in the Romans later on, good question!**

**The Unknown GPX – Don't worry, I haven't forgotten Ivan! I was planning for him to meet his 'Mammy' later on, much later on…**

**So with the reviews done and dusted, it is time for Chapter 5 of Revenge of the Titan Lord, action!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, because if I did, Selina and Beckendorf wouldn't have turned into a sick and twisted version of Romeo and Juliet, which I don't own either.**

**BlackWolfAngel18**

Chapter Five: Dreaming with Daddy

Poseidon's POV:

My vision was blurring because the pain was unbearable. I was weakening; Kronos was sapping all my energy.

"You have been abandoned Poseidon. Even your dear, heroic son has not come. How pathetic you look. I bet if Athena could see you now she'd throw herself off Olympus in disgust."

I stayed still, "I won't let you get to me; I know that you're doing this to me to try and break me but it won't work. My son is coming for me; be afraid, be very afraid."

"Afraid?" He laughed, spreading his arms wide as if to show off his hidey hole in Tartarus' depths, "Why would I be afraid of a mere demigod? I am the great, omnipotent KRONOS!"

"He defeated you… 3 years ago," I muttered, my voice was becoming sore and rasping with the uncontrollable screaming I did when he started this torture, "And he'll do it… again."

Krodes, as I _affectionately _call my slightly schizophrenic Father/brother, let his smirk falter, his eyes started to narrow. He came closer, until he was so close I could smell his mildew breath.

"He can try."

**BlackWolfAngel18**

Percy's POV:

I wandered through camp, my mind preoccupied with the thoughts of my latest dream. I now knew it was Krodes, as my dad called him in my dream, who was keeping him captive. I just hoped that Nico doesn't go berserk when he learns that Kronos has possessed his father to make Krodes.

My legs carried me to the Hades cabin. The Greek fire still flickering 3 years after it was lit. I slowly raised my hand and knocked on the door.

"Just a sec; I'll be there now!"

I smiled at the thought of seeing my cousins; it had been far too long.

Soon enough, the door swung open to reveal a 17 year-old Deathbreath. He was dressed as he used to; a black leather jacket, skull and crossbones t-shirt and tattered denim jeans. "Percy?" He gasped, "Kelphead, is that you?!"

I smiled, "Who else would it be, Deathbreath?"

He grinned happily, a smile that almost split his pale face, and shook his head, letting his scruffy black hair fall in his eyes. "So bro, what brings you to my humble abode here in Camp We-Smile-Waaay-Too-Much?"

My smile faded; this was the serious part of the conversation. "It's about my dad; he's been kidnapped."

Nico's face showed his shock; his pale lips parted in shock. "Who? Why?"

"Who? A Kronos/Hades hybrid. Why? The usual bad-guy 'we must take over the world and rename it after ourselves while spreading mass destruction' plan which they always use."

Nico jumped up from his leaning point on the doorway. "M-My Dad? Krono-What?"

"Nico," I sighed my hand falling into the usual comfort position on his shoulder, "Your dad is possessed; he is being forced to bring back Kronos while acting as his temporary host."

"What?! We've got to do something; I need to help my dad!"

"That's why I'm here," I responded, "And that's why I need your help getting my Dad back, and yours, before Krodes saps all his energy."

"Krodes?"

"Don't ask; my Dad said it in my dream. I believe it is a mix of Hades and Kronos."

Nico smiled, "Well, I'm up for a challenge, but we're going to need more than us two to take on the great and powerful Krodes."

"That's our next stop; we need to go get Sparky, I mean, she'll fry us into shish-kebabs if we didn't let her join our death express to the land of monster munchies."

Nico smirked, "Great idea, Kelphead. I'll start packing my bags."

**BlackWolfAngel18**

I stood at Thalia's tree, scratching Peleus' head with my old quest bag slung across my back.

"There you are!" I yelled down at Nico as he ran up Half-Blood Hill.

"Sorry," he panted, "I couldn't decide what clothes to bring."

I grinned mischievously; time for some fun. "I didn't know you were a fashionista, Deathbreath."

"What?!" He spluttered, jumping up from his crouched position from which he was catching his breath. "No way! Never!"

"I must say; those jeans really suit you."

"No! I hate…"

"And that top!"

"I _will_ beat you up."

I couldn't help myself; I fell over and rolled on the floor laughing. "Your… face!" I gasped in between laughter-filled breaths, "Gods, it was_ hilarious_!"

Nico blushed bright red, "Let's go." He muttered, starting the decent down the hill.

"Don't be embarrassed by your passions!" I shouted out before following him down the hill.

"Shut up Sharkface."

I smiled but stopped teasing him. We carried on trudging through the dense undergrowth, our feet snagging on branches. We walked for hours, walking until the sun was so low we could no longer see it between the trees.

Nico stopped and sat on a nearby log. "We should rest for the night; there's no point in carrying on in the dark; we won't see anything."

I sat down next to him, "Yeah, I agree. How about you pitch the tent and get a fire going while I scout out for any monsters lurking around for a late-night demigod snack?"

Nico stood and made his way to the discarded bags. "Sounds good, let's get started."

I jumped up and reached into my pocket to grab Riptide before whipping off the cap, "Can't wait."

**BlackWolfAngel18**

I wandered carefully around the outskirts of our camp. Nico lay asleep in the tent, awaiting his turn of lookout. It was 11:56pm, 4 more minutes until we switched over.

My eyes were beginning to close, but I forced them back open; I wasn't going to make Nico wake up a second before he had to.

I walked back over to the fire and grabbed some wood to throw on. I rechecked my watch; 11:59pm; one more minute to go. I sat down; choosing to just watch the fire for the last few seconds. 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1… 'BLEEP-BLEEP' My alarm went off; signalling the end of my shift. My legs subconsciously carried me to the tent. When I opened the flap I stepped in and shook Nico's shoulder.

"Hey, Deathbreath. It's time to get up."

Nico rolled over, yawning. "Aww, come on, just a few more minutes."

I watched him, and I probably would have let him sleep on, if I wasn't so tired. "Nico, if you don't get up I'll give you an early morning shower, and it won't be warm."

"Aggh…" Nico fidgeted as he grabbed lazily for the zip, "Okay, okay. I'm up, just let me get out of this stupid sleeping bag."

Sighing in relief, I strolled over to my air bed and fell into the sleeping bag, drifting off into a deep, meaningful dream.

**BlackWolfAngel18**

I stood on a ledge, well, I say 'stood' but it was more 'floated', as the first thing I noticed was that my legs weren't there. It was if only the upper half of my body had fallen asleep, and the bottom half was still awake. Next I noticed the lucid red rocks that I hovered above, they were the colour of blood. They were darker in places, as if more people had met there end in that spot than in others. The jagged rocks that made up the walls were also painted with blood and the gold tint of ichor. The final thing I noticed was my Dad, hanging limply from chains in the same position his statue was in earlier today. Green waves rolled slowly off his skin, as if they were resisting the power that tugged them into the pit.

My dream ghost flew quickly over to the semiconscious form of my father. "Dad! Poseidon!" His head lolled as he tried to wake up, "Come on Dad!" I watched impatiently as he struggled to lift his head.

"…Per…Perce…Percy…" He muttered. "I…knew…told him…you'd come." He sounded far worse than he had in my last dream; it was if he was struggling against the weight of the sky.

"I'm not here yet Dad; this is a dream. But I'll save you soon, I promise." It was heart-breaking; to watch my father, one of the most powerful and imposing men I had ever met, reduced to a stuttering, mumbling mess.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I should've listened; I should've gone with you and this wouldn't've happened." I hung my head in shame, in guilt. I felt a hand weakly grab mine, I looked up to the face of my Dad shining in the same guilt that coated mine.

"Not your…fault…didn't know…every right…I've been…horrible dad."

"No!" My face was probably border-line hysteria, but seeing my own father like this was driving me over the edge. "You've been the best dad ever! I couldn't've asked for a better dad!"

Poseidon smiled wearily, "Too…nice…too kind…best son…a dad…ever ask….for."

"Oh goody! Looks like my darling little boy brought home a friend!"

I span around to see the sinister smirk that Hades, although it was now Krodes, always had plastered to his face.

"Krodes!" I spat.

Krodes looked mildly amused, "Krodes? Well boy, I must say, you definitely get your intellect from your father; he calls me exactly the same thing."

"I was there."

"Dream?" Krodes' face changed to disgust, "I hate demigod dreams; it's like they have a spy camera strapped to my shoulder; I can never surprise anyone!"

"Sorry to disappoint," I retorted sarcastically, "but don't worry; we don't like seeing you either. Your face really puts someone off his breakfast, 'ever heard of plastic surgery?"

Krodes' smirk was now blindingly obvious. "Now, now my Grandson, don't go saying something you'll regret."

"Don't worry, it's impossible to every regret insulting you, you slug-faced empousai."

I watched as Krodes reached around his back to bring forth a cat-o-nine tails; a whip commonly used in the 18th century on board ships as a severe physical punishment. As he played with the tails he spoke, "How about you stay for a bit? Enjoy the show?"

I hesitantly played along, "What show?"

"This show."

I watched in horror as the whip came cracking down upon my Dad. He screamed out and arched his back to escape the pain before Krodes brought it down again with an almost gleeful laugh.

"Percy, wake up!"

I furrowed my eyebrows, "What?"

"Wake up!"

My eye-sight blurred as I watched once more as the whip sailed through the air with a crack.

"DAD!" My vision returned to show a concerned Nico hovering above me.

"'you all right? You were wrestling your sleeping bag."

I noticed how wrinkled my sleeping bag was; I had managed to escape from it in the duration of my dream.

"Yeah, fine." Visions of the whip crept into my mind and made me shiver despite myself, "Let's just get going; the more time we spend here the closer Krodes comes to power."

**BlackWolfAngel18**

**Whew, that took me ****_hours!_**** I started writing this as soon as I got home at 16:00 and here I am finishing it at 20:30, 4 and a half hours of non-stop typing! Okay, to reward me for spending my Friday night slaving away to give you a chapter of 2100 words I want you to R&R like crazy! See you guys next chapter, BlackWolfAngel18 signing out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note:**

**Hello people of fanfiction! BlackWolfAngel18 here with another chapter. Once again, I am sorry for not updating but my maths teacher gave us the weekend to revise for a gigantic test, so that pretty much took up my weekend. I got joint highest in the class so it all paid off! My replies for chapter 5 are coming up… AND THEY'RE HERE!**

**Monquez god of tides – I completely agree; Krodes shall get his butt kicked!**

**Dragonswoe – Thanks! I hope you're going to enjoy this chapter!**

**xXSinisterEagle1999Xx – Thanks!**

**WolfGuardian39 – Thanks! I plan to, as you put it, 'carry on fanfictioning!'**

**Now the review replies are 'hecho y espolvoreado' I think it is time for chapter 6 of Revenge of the Titan Lord, action!**

**Disclaimer: I no no own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, if me did, millionaire I would be.**

**BlackWolfAngel18**

Chapter Six: Monster Party!

Percy's POV:

Stomp, crunch, thud; I listened intently to the noise of my feet upon the forest floor. Not long now. "Campfire!" I looked up from my feet to see what Nico was pointing at. "Over there!"

Sure enough; there was the familiar glow of fire shining through the trees ahead.

"Let's go!" Nico started walking to the light. "I want this quest over and done with as soon as possible." My reflexes told me to grab Nico's arm.

"I don't think that that is the Hunter's camp." He looked back in a strange mixture of surprise and exasperation.

"And why is that, o' great Son of the majestic Sea God?" I struggled for an answer, as I didn't think '_my battle reflexes, which usually get us into horrible problems that are almost impossible to get out of, are telling me that we must not go there' _would be a good enough answer for my younger-yet-extremely-older cousin.

"I don't know, but I've got a really… _fishy_ feeling about that camp." Nico sighed.

"You're not usually the paranoid one; that was Anna…" I turned away and focused on my now short breathing. I wasn't ready to talk about this.

"_Please_ don't say her name, not now."

Nico looked at me in surprise before giving a sympathetic smile, "So, you're still not healed after 3 years? I can't blame you; it was absolutely horrible for everyone, even worse for you; I mean, you were her…"

"Nico!" I whispered angrily, "Enough!"

"Sorry Perce," He muttered shamefully, "I didn't mean to bring it up; I'm pretty tactless, I know." I shook my head.

"It's alright Nico, I know you didn't mean it. But we should go investigate that camp. Who knows; they might send us in the right direction."

**BlackWolfAngel18**

We jumped swiftly through the trees while we searched for a suitable look-out point so we could spy on the camp. "Hey, Percy!" Nico whispered, "Over here!"

I jumped through the branches to where Nico was peering intently into the camp. "Hellhounds; drakons; they brought the whole of Tartarus to the party!"

I stared at the scene before me; monsters in every direction which were all following the orders of a single man. He had broad shoulders, which made sense; as the sword at his waist was the size of a small man. He had short, cropped, black hair in military style, and piercing red eyes that wouldn't look out of place on a fuming Ares.

"For the love of Gaea!" He yelled, "Shut up!"

His eyes narrowed even further to show his annoyance. "Lord Kronos wants those Hunters dead by nightfall, but with the way you're all chit-chatting they won't be dead 'til next month!"

A dark, menacing creature crawled towards the wanna-be Ares. He was hunched over, but it seemed that was how he was meant to be. He also had glowing red eyes, but the power in them was considerably less; more like an angry Clarisse, if there was a difference between the two hot-headed war geeks.

"I am s-so sorry, Supreme Lord Perses, o' mighty Titan of Destruction. We will work faster." The wanna-be, now named Perses, smiled sinisterly.

"I know you will, you don't have a choice if you don't want to kiss my blade."

The monsters jumped back and started fighting for the nearest tool so they could work. Perses grinned approvingly before heading off to the largest tent. "If you've got a problem I'll be over here." He called out behind him.

"We should follow." I decided. Nico looked at me as if I had gone crazy.

"Why? We'd be slaughtered!"

"Just follow."

I leapt from the tree and hid behind a tent. "Hoods up." I whispered, peering warily around our hiding spot, "If they do catch us I really don't want to be recognised."

I gathered my courage before racing around the back of the tent and across to the other side of the camp, being careful to avoid any monsters. I turned to check that Nico was following before moving to the back of the tent that Perses had entered.

"Quick and quiet." I muttered. "Let's hope that no one notices." I grabbed the dagger that I keep hidden in my sleeve before slashing the fabric of the tent. Now we could hear most of their conversation through the gap.

"-Time to attack soon-"

"-Not prepared-"

I could feel them pacing in frustration,

"-Few kilometres-"

"-North-East-"

I backed up, now knowing what I wanted to know. "Do you have the compass?" I asked Nico. He rummaged in his pocket before handing me the silver canister. I span around until it was pointing in the right direction.

"This way," I muttered to him. "We need to be quick; we have to warn the Hunters."

**BlackWolfAngel18**

My feet moved quickly, leaping over logs while checking the compass to see that we were still going in the same direction. Eventually a faint light appeared in the distance, followed by laughter and voices. When we burst into the clearing we were 'greeted' by the Hunters.

"Is that… Percy Jackson?"

"Can I shoot him?"

"Should we try and be… nice?"

"PERCY! NICO!" The last one was shouted by Thalia, who was currently running over to us. "Why are you guys here?"

I really wanted to stay and chat but warning Artemis was currently more important. "No time to chat." I panted, "We need to speak to Artemis."

Thalia, seeing our flushed faces and expressions of panic, agreed. She chose to tag along out of curiosity. "This is Milady's tent," she stated as we walked up to it, "She'll be inside, I'll come with you."

Opening the flap, we stepped inside. Artemis sat just as she did the first time I entered her tent; cross-legged with a deer lying lazily across her lap.

"Thalia," She said, without looking up, "We have visitors?"

"Yes Milady, Nico Di'Angelo and Percy Jackson…"

Artemis' eyes snapped open, "Percy Jackson?" She muttered before finding my face. "What brings you to the Hunters' camp?"

"My father," I answered solemnly, "Krodes… I mean… Kronos in Hades body has taken him prisoner. If we do not save him he will fade."

Artemis sighed, "I was there when he was captured; we were overpowered and we were forced to retreat. I'm guessing you wish Thalia to accompany you?"

I nodded respectfully, "Yes, but there is a more pressing matter."

Artemis tilted her head, much like a wolf, "What matter?"

"There is a camp, not far from here, occupied by monsters."

Artemis looked at me curiously. "A monster camp? We deal with those all the time, why would this one be any different?"

I shook my head, "If you fight these monsters your losses will be many; they are many and are led by the Titan, Perses."

Artemis sighed, "So what do you suppose we do?"

"Pack up," I suggested, "Be quick and quiet and pack away everything then leave; confuse them."

Artemis shook her head, "And where would we go? If we have a monster army chasing us we won't be safe no matter where we go."

"Why don't you go to camp?" suggested Nico, "You'd be safe there."

"You could camp in the forest," I added, "So you don't have to be around the campers."

Artemis thought for a minute. "Fine," She decided, "Thalia, tell the rest of the girls to start packing up. Di'Angelo, please will you help them. And Percy," She said while looking at me, "I wish to discuss more on this quest."

Thalia and Nico left to warn the rest of the Hunters about the threat. The second the left Artemis turned to me with urgency. "How's Ivan?"

**BlackWolfAngel18**

**Haha! 1430 words! I wrote this whole chapter with one had because I was chatting with my friend on Skype so my other one was holding my microphone! Please reward me for my hard one-handed typing by R&R as much as you can! See you next chapter, BlackWolfAngel18 signing out.**


End file.
